


Color My World

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Colorful Drabbles for the McAShepmatch Drabble Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color My World

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Somewhere Peaceful](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Somewhere%20Peaceful)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
**Current music:** | Life after People  
**Entry tags:** |  [sga](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/tag/sga)  
  
_ **Give me some Peace of mind and Vote! Team Peace** _

As you probably know, I'm part of McShep Match. There was a drabble tree contest leading up to the big match, and now we really need people to go and vote in the poll. While my team, Team Peace, wrote the most drabbles, the contest is to see which team best fit the idea of 'War or Peace", I feel sure that Peace should win, and therefore you all should go vote for Peace.

If an appeal to the heart won't do, then vote Peace, and I will write you a little something. Drabble, small poem, etc. Your choice, just give me fandom/pairing/prompt.

[Please choose Peace on this one question poll!](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/60680.html)

 

There are many wonderful drabbles to read, but if you want to just see mine for now, I've copied them here. I decided to follow color related words, and managed the seven drabbles below.

**1\. Black**

Thirty years on, and gray had long overtaken the black in John's hair; skin was catching up too closely to the still-brownish for Rodney's liking. They complained about creaking knees and aching backs, paunches and sags, but it didn't matter.

Things hadn't turned out exactly as expected. John was the curmudgeon, and Rodney had mellowed – at least by McKay standards. He'd still rip you a new one for suggesting he switch to decaf.

They also had the luxury of growing old together. Years of adventure, and still time for more. Families of choice, and families of birth. They had Atlantis.

**2\. Pink**

Madison wasn't a girl for sparkly pink hearts and itchy dresses. Maybe she was when she was little, but she was ten now, and she and her mom and dad (and bratty baby brother) lived on a different planet. Barbie might have been an astronaut, but that was pretend. Madison liked experiments that Uncle Mer taught her, that helped her understand the universe, and the extra cool ones with Uncle John (safety glasses on) that erupted in goop or small explosions.

But from the way her uncles looked at each other, she bet they could see the sparkly pink hearts.

**3\. Ebony and Scarlet**

The piano is gorgeous ebony,and scarlet velvet bench. Rodney will never play it again, he'll tamp down the passion he apparently doesn't feel, forsake music in favor of the music of spheres.

Years later, in a new galaxy, the man he loves and trusts will be aghast at the story of the young Rodney, his jealous, insecure piano teacher, and wasted opportunities.

"If I hadn't quit," Rodney will tell him, "I never would have known you."

"Or Atlantis."

Later, sated, John grouses "Anyone who could think of you as passionless is an idiot."

"Most people are," Rodney replies, sleepily.

**4\. Brilliant Purple**

Another native ceremony, but luckily this one doesn't involve sacrifice, except perhaps of their dignity. John looks amazing, eyes gold-rimmed, hair streaked brilliant purple. Rodney hardly even minds his own silver harem pants, or the swirling designs the priestess has painted across his face and naked shoulders.

The last visit to this planet involved a petulant princess, a quest, danger and derring-do. Now the girl is Queen. Ruling her land has made her a little bit wiser.

It almost feels real when she announces them "Wed, in Harmony, by Harmony."

"Next time in Atlantis," John says when he kisses him.

 

**5\. Lavender**

Before their vows, Rodney paces the small room enough to wear a visible path on the woven silk rug. Teyla's lavender-scented tea doesn't help. He wonders if John is as nervous as he is, or if Ronon has managed to calm him down, or at least run him into exhaustion.

He's not stupid, though. When Teyla admonishes him "you will either relax, or we will try it with sticks," he pretends to be this close to meditative Zen. 'Why, I could practically ascend…"

"If that is your goal," she laughs, warm and bright. At the wedding, he's glowing – with happiness.

**6\. Peas, I mean Peace (aka Green)**

Rodney, you aren't turning into The Jolly Green Giant," John said, quite convincingly, he thought.

"Seriously!" Rodney spluttered. His hair was green, and it almost looked like it was turning into leaves.

"I'm sure it's temporary?" He tried. Rodney's face went from apoplectic red to, well, chlorophyllic green.

Later, when they were naked, assured the change would only last a week, John noted that despite the odd coloration, everything was just the way it should be. And then some."No niblets here," he told Rodney. "More like an English cucumber." Damn. Now he'd really need to keep Katie Brown. away.

**7\. Crimson**

Rodney's really pretty tired of watching John bleed. Bullet wounds and knives, feet rubbed raw from shoeless escapes from primitive Pegasus prisons. Rodney knows John's scars as well as his own, and they hurt him almost as much.

Crimson spurting from the wound, sure, he feels bad for the guy. But it was his own fault for teaching Jinto and his friends the stupid American game. Football to the nose. John may be his boyfriend, but if he thinks Rodney isn't going to call him "Marcia Brady" until the swelling goes down, it won't just be his hair that's crazy.


End file.
